


Contact

by raseimon



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, just some sweetness cuz this tag is so empty :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/pseuds/raseimon
Summary: "What's the big deal about head pats, anyways?""Oh! Do you want me to pat your head, Azami?"





	Contact

"What's the big deal about head pats, anyways?"

Kumon stares at Azami, surprised at the question. "Eh?"

Oh, he said that out loud. Azami scratches his head, a little embarrassed that he blurted out one of his thoughts so brazenly. "I mean... you ask for them from Juza-san all the time..."

"I dunno, I mean, I just like them!" Kumon shrugs. "I guess it's nice being praised, especially from my Nii-chan!"

Azami supposes he can understand. Everyone knows how much Kumon loves his brother and gestures of affection are always nice to receive.

A light goes off in Kumon’s head. "Do you want me to pat your head, Azami?"

"W-What?" Azami’s taken aback, though he started it in the first place.

"I mean, since you asked. And so you can see what the fuss is about!"

If it was anyone else, Azami would probably feel like he's being mocked. But it's Kumon. Kumon is warm and friendly and hardly judgmental; his eyes are sincere without any hint of ridicule. "...Fine."

The height difference proves somewhat difficult, however. If it was reverse, it’d be fine, but Kumon is reminded of Azami's height when he looks down.

"You're so tall already," Kumon frowns. "It's so unfair!"

It's not that Kumon is particularly short, actually, it's that Azami's growth spurt came early. Azami smirks.

"Here, then." Azami bends his knees and leans so that Kumon doesn't have to struggle with tip-toeing. Kumon's mouth puffs into a pout.

"Somehow, I feel like I'm being made fun of..."

The younger holds his smirk, self-aware and complacent; Kumon's annoyance intensifies. Nonetheless, the elder reaches for his head and gives Azami a few pats; he's gentle and his hand is warm, like his smile. Skin to skin contact is obstructed by Azami's hair, but Kumon does a little extra and ruffles those dark locks, and the gesture feels a bit more special.

"Good work today," Kumon says, soft like morning dew. Azami's thinks he's never seen him be so cool and mature, especially since they're now eye to eye. "You've been working hard with Autumn Troupe. You deserve to hear it!"

Something in Azami's heart flutters; his cheeks turn a light pink. He wonders if he should have put on blush today... he should probably invest in more shades in the future.

Finally, Kumon retracts his hand. "So, what'd ya think?"

"...I can kind of get it, I guess," Azami mumbles, hoping that Kumon doesn't notice the heat on his face. It’s just natural from being praised, though, nothing more.

"I think it'd be better if it wasn't me, but from someone you admire, like your dad, or Sakyou-san," Kumon advises. "You're still a kid. You should be spoiled sometimes!" 

He laughs, lightly, like air. "You know, technically I'm your senpai. Even though it doesn't feel like it sometimes... I want to spoil you sometimes, too!"

"Kumon-senpai..." Azami breaks into a snort. "That... doesn't sound right."

Kumon grins, unfazed. "Haha, right? I'm fine with being just Kumon to you." From the moment they’d met, Azami defending him from harm, they’d always been equals; it’d be unnatural to address each other by something else.

"...Pat my head, again, Kumon,” Azami suddenly says, in spite of himself. He blushes again, this time more obviously, but Kumon doesn’t comment and complies.

He's sure that Azami's embarrassed to ask again, so he doesn't say anything to make fun. He hums a quiet tune, and Azami wonders how something so small can make him feel so tender. Every part of Kumon shines like the sun, especially when he indulges in little things like this.

For some reason, at that moment Azami wonders how it'd be like to hold Kumon's hand. He immediately discards the thought, though- he's getting ahead of himself, the nerve of his teenage mind! That's too impure- he'd need to ask for Juza, Kumon's parents and Muku's permission first.

(Not until they're engaged. Wait, being engaged to Kumon? No... For now, head pats are fine.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> i binged a3's main story cuz i missed it a lot and i'm crying.. i love everyone so much but especially these pure boys... please talk to me about a3 on twitter @kozumekenma i'm DYING since it’s so niche with eng fans and i need my thirst to be quenched. also this is 666 words and i was going to write a small thing with sakyo and azami at the end but the number is just perfect haha


End file.
